


For My Master

by sAzhe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assisted Exposure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Embarrassment, F/M, Fem!Haku (Naruto), Forced Ejaculation, Forced Exposure, Forced Orgasm, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Orgasm Delay, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Sexual Assault, Stripped, Stripping, embarrassed nude female, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: Gato isn't happy with his hired ninja. Zabuza is recovering, but Fem!Haku must face her employer.





	For My Master

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone you care about lives, but this story isn't lighthearted. It contains fairly intense bondage and heavy sexual themes in a not entirely consensual setting.

“You have disappointed me…” Gato said to the kneeling Haku. “I was benevolent, when you failed the first time I allowed you to try again… But now you come scurrying back to me like a rat!”

“I apologise for my failure,” Haku said, head bowed. “However my master has decided to leave the organisation. He is prepared to repay you twice what we received…”

“I don't care about the money!” Gato yelled, interrupting Haku. “Where am I supposed to find someone to stop the bridge now? No, I will have to destroy the bridge later. You, though, will become an example.”

“You are aware that even if you could kill me my death would be avenged? A tool like me…”

Gato smiled, a perverted mockery of the friendly action. “And that's why you will listen to me.”

Behind Gato a wall slid open and revealed a large screen that flickered to life. Haku drew in a breath. They had found Zabuza and in his wounded state he wouldn't be able to fight off the multitudes of Gato’s men.

“Are you ready to listen?” Gato asked, whispering into Haku’s ear. The mercenary ninja swallowed but nodded in acceptance. Gato directed her to follow a low rank ninja that he had hired. She followed the man to a raised platform with a wooden frame.

The man, her executioner she assumed, chained her arms and legs to the frame. Haku stood there wondering how she was going to be killed. But she realised the reality of the punishment when her haori was removed.

“No…” Haku whispered quietly as her outer layer was pulled off of her body. She understood that Gato wasn't just going to kill her, he was going to humiliate her.

Her “executioner” grinned as he realised that Haku had finally figured it out. The man pulled out a knife and ran it roughly down the front of Haku's clothes, although he was sure not to cut his victim. Despite herself Haku felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as her undergarments came into view. She quickly forced her blush away, she couldn't afford to show weakness, not now.

But even so Haku found it hard not to feel embarrassed as Gato’s men stared at her undergarments. Even though she was wearing modest dark blue panties and a sarashi it was still a degrading experience for her. Even with the shackles she could easily kill everyone in the room. But she resisted the urge to kill everyone for her master’s sake.

She found it harder to resist as her executioner, no, her torturer, undid her sarashi and let the binding unravel unto the floor. Haku knew her breasts were small, but then again she still had some time to grow. Even so, she couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as her torturer lightly stroked one of her pert nipples.

Haku bit her lip to prevent a moan from accidentally escaping her. After a few seconds of rubbing and twisting her small breasts her torturer stepped back to admire his work. Haku was red faced and there was a noticeable heaviness in her breathing. She glared at the perverts around her, but it was hard to be intimidating when you were chained up in nothing but your panties.

Speaking of panties, Haku knew she was going to lose them soon as well. True to her expectations her torturer stepped forward once again. He cupped her breasts before running his hand down her smooth and slightly curved waist before hooking his hands around her panties. Haku couldn't stop the small squeak that escaped her mouth as her smooth womanhood was revealed to the crowd before her.

Her torturer leered at her and started fingering her pussy. Haku was unable to suppress the moan that she let out as her sensitive anatomy was violated by a stranger’s finger. She had never actually touched herself intentionally before, and she found it impossible to prevent the humiliating moans that escaped her mouth. 

Despite all her attempts to prevent it Haku felt her body starting to reach its climax. She shut her eyes in embarrassment as she finally gave in. Her body shook as she came. It wasn't her first time reaching a climax, but it was the first time her body did so while she was fully conscious. The other times had been accidents, she was Zabuza's sword after all and she never had reason to experiment.

Haku felt her knees buckle, and she hung her head in shame. She was an s-class ninja… To be displayed and treated as she was was degrading beyond belief.

“Each person to make her orgasm gets 100 ryōu!” A voice declared. Haku started. Surely they didn't mean to…

All those present made a mad rush for the raised platform upon which Haku was being revealed in her natural glory. The poor girl wailed and sobbed and moaned as her entire body was defiled. Much to her shame some people even stuck their fingers up her butt. They were smart enough not to take her virginity as most kunoichi had some defensive curse tied to it.

Finally the torture stopped as Gato ordered his subordinates back. A disheveled Haku slumped against her chains. Tears of humiliation running down her cheeks. Her punishment wasn't over yet though. Her torturer placed his vile hand between her legs. Haku glared at the man. Then as she felt a strange warmth spread through her body before disappearing.

“What did you do to me?” Haku asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

“I sealed your orgasm,” her torturer said, “I'm gonna make you beg to lose your virginity.”

Haku’s eyes grew wide. She knew how weak she was to sexual attacks. Would she actually be able to resis… Haku’s back arched as her torturer tapped her nipples and sent a low tingling current through them. Haku felt her body reach an orgasm just from that little touch. But to Haku’s dismay her body didn't orgasm, instead the feeling, the need to climax, stayed as her torturer moved on to her other breast.

This time he wasn't as gentle. Haku flinched as her torturer twisted and pinched the breast that he was working with. Haku moaned and she felt her knees buckle and she collapsed as far as the chains let her. A second orgasm and her body was already so weak. Even though she was unable to stand Haku still glared out with murderous intent. She would never submit to such scum.

“Water style: Water Wheel.” Her torturer declared. Haku felt water brush against her pussy. A half moan escaped Haku as her body twitched. She had been taught how to resist torture, but not this kind.

“Lightning style: Static Resonance,” her torturer said as he cast another jutsu that wrapped around Haku’s breasts torturing her poor nipples with light shocks.

Haku moaned, it was becoming fuzzy. She couldn't hold any longer.

“I'm sorry… I can't take any more master…” Haku whispered to herself.

Her torturer placed his hand on Haku’s butt. “Water style: Enema…” He started to say.

“No…” Haku choked out.

Her torturer paused. “Do you give up?”

Haku nodded. “Please… I can't take any more…”

“Say it. Tell me what I need to do,” her torturer said before cruelly flicking one of Haku’s nipples.

Pleasure shot through Haku, and her back arched. Haku sagged, panting hard, tears in her eyes. “P-Please,” she stuttered, “Please t-take my-my v-virginity.”

“Gladly,” her torturer said. Haku closed her eyes and braced herself.

Flesh penetrated flesh, a loud groan, and blood trickled down Haku’s legs. Strangely enough she felt nothing. Opening her eyes Haku saw Zabuza standing behind her torturer, his arm through the man’s chest. Zabuza still looked terrible, and Gato’s men were surrounding them.

“Why…” Haku whispered.

“I couldn't let that happen to you,” Zabuza responded instantly.

The bandits charged. Zabuza dropped into a weak combat stance. He wouldn't live through this. Even if he had his sword Zabuza was in no place to fight.

“Static Field!”

Haku watched as electricity flared out and shocked all of the bandits. If her eyes weren't deceiving her Kakashi Hatake was defending them from the bandits. The bandits dealt with Kakashi turned to Zabuza.

“Remember our deal. I'll give you some privacy to help your… Friend. But if you try to run…” Kakashi trailed off.

Zabuza nodded. “I understand. I’d thank you if I thought you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart. Still, thank the orange brat for me.”

With a flurry of leaves Kakashi was gone. Zabuza cut Haku’s bindings and the girl collapsed to the ground. Zabuza reached out a hand to Haku.

“Are you alright?”

Haku shook her head. “T-They placed a seal on me. It prevented me from…” Haku blushed. “From… From orgasming,” she quickly said.

“And do you have any idea on how to remove it?” Zabuza asked.

“I…” Haku’s blush deepened. “I think that if I lose my v-virginity the seal should break.”

The two sat in silence for a bit before Zabuza spoke. “Do you have anyone in mind? Or would you rather use a… Well, you know.”

Haku averted her eyes. “I-I’d like my first to be… To be with you…” Haku whispered.

Zabuza didn't respond.

“Sorry, I know that you must not feel the same…” Haku’s words trailed off as Zabuza placed his lips on her’s.

“Shush now, if that's truly how you feel than I see no reason to deny you. But are you sure?”

Haku nodded.

“Alright then. For now let's just remove the seal,” Zabuza said, placing his finger between Haku’s legs to check if she was wet enough. “You should be ready… I'm putting it in then.”

Haku smiled at Zabuza as she felt his body inside her's. Then he broke her hymen and the seal deactivated, releasing all her pent up pleasure. Haku moaned and collapsed onto the ground. Sleep instantly took her tired body, and the last thing she saw was Zabuza’s face. Smiling down at her as he gently stroked her hair.

-

Both Haku and Zabuza were recruited into Kohana. They were missing-nin and one was a murderer, but they had never actually hurt Kohana or any of its allies. So the village welcomed the S-Rank ninja and the bloodline. Well, welcomed was a bit strong. But, they were nicer to them than they were to Naruto.

And they all lived happily ever after, because sometimes dark stories can have nice endings. (Also the Haku/Zabuza scene is short but I might write a longer one later.)


End file.
